garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Glitter Gulch: Go West, Young Cat
'''Glitter Gulch: Go West, Young Cat '''is the sixteenth episode from the fourth season of The Garfield Show and the first part of the Glitter Gulch episode. Synopsis Nermal is directing a western film about Garfield, Odie and Jon who become the sheriff and deputies who have to stop a gang known as The Mustache Mob. Garfield and Odie also have to stop a stampede of cows and sheep. Plot In a western town, everyone is hiding because two men are about to shoot each other in a showdown. One of them wins by throwing pies instead at his opponent which earns the town's respect. Garfield interrupts by telling them to cut and we see that it is a movie studio. Garfield complains about pies being in the film and wants the director. Squeak calls the director who turns out to be Nermal. Garfield and Odie think of quitting but Nermal tries to stop them by telling them that western movies are old but they need some things in it like a zombie and ninjas. Nermal promises that if Garfield and Odie will be in his films he won't annoy Garfield for eight weeks including reruns. Garfield agrees to it and Nermal and the crew begin filming. In the film the town is being terrorized by a group of criminals known as The Mustache Mob. The sheriff called Eddie Gourmand is utterly clueless to see and do anything to stop the mob. The town complains about it to the mayor who is Herman Post to fire the sheriff. Herman tells the sheriff that he is fired but Eddie tries to make him stay as sheriff but Dr. Whipple tells him that the mob have robbed eight banks, three jewelry stores and a place where they sell soft frozen yogurt making Herman tell Eddie for the last time that he is fired. Dr. Whipple tells Herman that he has the right men to do the job calling in Clyde, Zeke and Luke. Herman tells him that he already hired Jon, Garfield and Odie to take over as sheriff and deputies. Dr. Whipple complains about it but Herman tells him that if Jon, Garfield and Odie don't catch the mob then he will give his men a chance. Herman then tells Jon that he needs to know the combination to the safe where they keep the files. Nobody knows that Dr. Whipple and his men are actually The Mustache Mob who want something that is in the safe. Dr. Whipple tells them to do something to have the sheriff and the deputies fired. The school teacher, Arlene arrives at the sheriff's office with lunch for Garfield and Odie. Clyde, Zeke and Luke make noise with cymbals to make a herd of cows stampede from the hillside into the town. The cows stampede making everyone panic. Jon doesn't know how to stop them. Garfield and Odie come to the rescue and lead the cows back to the hillside. The town are very happy but Dr. Whipple is angry with his men for failing to get Jon, Garfield and Odie fired. He tells them that there is a map in the safe that he wants. Nermal and the film crew stop filming for lunch. Characters Main Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Nermal *Squeak Major Characters *Doc Whipple *Eddie Gourmand *Herman Post *Arlene *Zeke *Luke *Clyde *Vito Cappelletti *Rufus *Rat with Guitar Minor Characters *Ralph (cameo) *Mr. Albert (cameo) *Pet Show Host (cameo) *Zombie *Ninjas *Mr. Connors (cameo) *Angie (cameo on poster) *Mama Meany (cameo on poster) *Mama Meany's Employee (cameo on poster) *Joe (cameo on poster) *Moe (cameo on a poster) Trivia Cultural References *The sub-title of this episode is a pun of quote credited to Horace Greeley "Go West, young man." Category:The Garfield Show Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Season 4 Episodes